1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a machine body inclination detector device for detecting change in position of a float with respect to a machine body according to the inclination of the machine body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is conventionally known a device for detecting the inclination of a machine body as disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. SHO 54-39302, in which a vertical movement of floats floating in a U-tube effects an opening/closing operation of lead switches, which are a kind of proximity switch, disposed adjacent this U-tube, and according to such operation, horizontal control of, for example, a rotary working machine can be performed.